1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light sensing device and a method of arranging light sensing elements, and more particularly, to a light sensing device and a method of arranging a plurality of light sensing elements for light sensing in the light sensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advances in technology, mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets have become indispensable in our daily life. Compared with conventional mobile phones that only have communication functions, modern mobile devices combine various functions such as communication, networking, photographing, games and data processing. This type of multifunctional design is more attractive to consumers.
Since mobile devices are equipped with diversified functions, various sensing devices have to be utilized for sensing peripheral environments in order to perform corresponding applications. Common sensing devices include ambient light sensors, proximity sensors, etc. The ambient light sensors are capable of detecting ambient light by using light sensing elements, and the detected light strength is converted into electronic signals and then undergoes subsequent signal processing. The proximity sensors send light signals with a specific wavelength (e.g., infrared rays), and then detect the light signals via specific light sensing elements, where the strength or time of the detected light signals is utilized for determining the distance or movement of an object in the front.
However, the light sensors or proximity sensors may not possess a satisfactory sensing effect due to the process mismatch or fabrication mismatch. For example, the proximity sensor has to sense a specific light signal emitted by a specific light emitter and reflected by an external object. If a deviation appears on the location of the sensor, the location of the external object may not be accurately determined via reflection of the light. In addition, since the light sensor is mainly utilized for detecting tiny variations on the light, it is highly sensitive to strength of ambient light. If the process mismatch or fabrication mismatch generates a deviation between the light sensing device and the hole for receiving light, the detected light strength may be weaker. An available solution for this is to compensate for the weakened light signals by amplifying the circuit signals in the back-end after the light signals are converted into the circuit signals, wherein the amplification degree may be adjusted via testing. This method, however, is always accompanied by amplifications of non-ideal characteristics, e.g., noise or crosstalk. In addition, the above method cannot deal with the influences caused by a reduced view angle. Thus, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.